That was Then, This is Now
by DemonicxAngel
Summary: Percy is a bored college student with no motivation, no direction, and now... no girlfriend. When his stepdad sends him to his Uncle's farm for the summer, Percy knows it will be the worst summer ever. Then he meets Annabeth Chase. PERCABETH later on? :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is an AU fanfic, but anyway... I tried doing something a little different this time. REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**PERCY**

I dash down the flight of stairs and out the door, skidding to a halt next to my girlfriend, Jill.

"I'm free! The last final of the year is officially over." I raise my arms in a wide grin, celebrating my newfound liberty.

Jill raises an eyebrow at my outburst before sighing and walking down the cement path that cuts a line through our campus.

"And what if you didn't pass?" she eyes me, worriedly.

"Aww, come on! Don't ruin my fun with all your 'what ifs'!"

"Face it, Percy. Your grades aren't exactly spectacular."

"Hey, give me a break! All this physics stuff goes right over my head." I jog a few steps to catch up with her before falling into a slower rhythm by her side.

"You know, if you showed up to class once in a while, maybe it wouldn't be so difficult." Jill rolls her eyes.

"Hey, that's what I've got you for, isn't it? Your notes are better than some boring old lecture anyway!"

"You can't keep copying off of my notes forever, Percy."

"Eh, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it." I laugh out loud at my own joke, but she doesn't seem impressed.

"This isn't a joke, Percy. You have so much potential, but it's like you're just throwing it away!"

"Potential, huh? I think pops would disagree with you on that one." My stepfather appears in my mind. I never really met my real father, and my beloved mother passed away just a few months ago. I am constantly faced with the reality that I am stuck with this bozo for the rest of my days as a student. I am brought back to earth with Jill's sighing. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Your father wants what's best for you."

"Are you kidding? He has no idea what's best for me! All he's interested in doing is looking good, and making sure his son doesn't embarrass him." I clench my fists in anger.

"Why do you always think the worst of people?" Jill crosses her arms, averting her gaze from mine.

"Why do you always think that I think the worst of people?" I throw up my hands in frustration.

"I've been spending my whole life trying to please that man, and no matter what I do, I'm never good enough!"

"No matter what you do? It seems like you haven't been trying at all!" Jill angrily stomps her feet.

"What makes you think I'm not trying?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you NEVER show up to class, and you NEVER turn in homework!"

"Fine. Just screw it! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" We walk together for a few moments in sullen silence. It's only a couple seconds, but it feels like an eternity. She finally lets out a long sigh before speaking.

"I guess I'll be the mature one. I'm sorry."

I bite back a snide comment. "I'm sorry too." She holds my hand and we aimlessly walk in silence. Jill stops walking for a moment and looks around with a smile.

"Oh wow!"

"What's up?" I raise an eyebrow at her sudden positivity.

"Doesn't this place bring back memories?" she laughs.

Our walk through campus has taken us away from the cold cityscape to a small park tucked away from the high buildings. It's hard to believe that a place like this exists in the city. It's also the place we first met.

"Yeah, I remember. I was running late for class and you were here, trying to find a quiet place to study."

She smiles wistfully, looking at the tall trees and brilliantly colored leaves of nearing autumn.

"When I tripped over you, I thought I had been captured by an angel." I squeeze her hand gently.

"I thought I had been attacked by a ruffian," she giggles.

I laugh a bit and give her a peck on the cheek.

"This place here, under the shade of the oak tree." I smiled, recollecting my memories of meeting Jill.

"Even now, it feels so romantic."

"Doesn't it?" I wrap my arms around Jill, holding her close in an embrace. As I do, I notice two of my classmates, Chelsea and Vanessa in the distance. The two of them are jogging together through the park. In the summer heat, they've chosen to wear some delightfully fitting clothing.

Chelsea is a little more endowed than Vanessa in the chest department, but Vanessa's legs are absolutely incredible. I'm so glad they're wearing shorts and sports bras.

"Hehe..." I smile. Jill pushes me away and looks me in the eye.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh, what? N-nothing..."

"Really?" Jill crosses her arms, furiously.

"Yeah..." I try to smile at her while looking over her shoulder at the girls. They've decided to take another lap around the park. Damn my ADHD.

This time, they're a little bit slower... It looks like they're really sweating...

"PERCY!" I'm brought back to reality by a stinging slap on the face.

"WHAT?"

"I know you're looking at those girls!"

"Well, so what if I am?"

"What happened to me being your angel and all that?"

"Listen. You ARE my angel!" I grab Jill by the shoulders, but she pulls away. "I just... you know, I'm a guy. I can't help it." I attempted to hide my shameful secret of ADHD.

"Can't? Or won't?" Jill looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am!" Chelsea and Vanessa are jogging back in the direction of campus now. I glance over, furtively trying to catch a view of them from behind. Jill doesn't miss a thing.

"What is WRONG with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't even apologize to me properly without oogling over other girls?"

"I wasn't oogling!"

"Then what do you call that pathetic look in your eyes?"

"I'm a guy, okay? I have needs."

"Needs, huh?"

"Yeah!" I angrily state.

"Well you know what? If that's the sort of trash you need, then you'll have to get it without me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's over, Percy." She shakily wipes tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of how lazy you are. How you don't even have any motivation to succeed. I'm tired of how you look at other girls like I'm not enough. I'm tired of how you don't even support me and my ambitions. And I'm tired of always arguing with you," Jill sniffles. "You say you have needs. Did you ever stop to think that _I _have needs too? You're never going to shape up. You don't even want to. So... I think it's just best if we go our separate ways."

"Wait! Give me a second chance!" She turns away from me and walks the path back to campus.

"I did give you a second chance. And a third. And a fourth... I'm sorry, Percy. You're out of chances."

I look around the park desperately, not even sure what I'm looking for. The bright colors of the trees suddenly seem a lot duller. I punch a tree in anger, the tree where we first met. The tree doesn't even budge, but the rough bark scrapes against my knuckles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" My knuckles are bleeding, but I don't even care anymore. I really don't care about anything right now...

I make it back to my place, but I don't actually remember any of the walk home.

My mind feels a little bit numb... I mean, I know that we argue once in a while, but what couple doesn't?

I needed time to think.

* * *

**Poor Percy! But who will he meet to replace his girlfriend Jill? REVIEW!**

**Tina~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was having a lot of fun writing the chapters to this story, so I just had to update! REVIEW, and thanks! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO characters. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**PERCY**

I throw myself down on a chair and stare at the ceiling mindlessly. Maybe Jill is right... I really don't have much motivation to do anything, these days. But there's nothing that really interests me. I can't help it if I don't want to be a famous doctor or something. What's wrong with just having fun? She's way too uptight about things...

But still, if something's important to Jill, I should probably care too, huh? Blah, I dunno. Maybe I should try to patch things up with her as soon as possible. Then again, she's probably still angry. I sigh. I'd better call her now. The sooner the better.

I pull out my cellphone and hit her number on speed dial. The phone rings a couple times, but she doesn't pick up. I guess I should have known that she wouldn't want to speak with me.

Her voicemail message clicks on and I hear a cheery voice asking me to leave a message.

I might as well.

"Uh, hey Jill. It's me. Percy." I sound like an idiot.

"But you probably knew that. I mean, since you know my voice and all... And my name is on your missed call list. Uh, unless you removed me from your address book. Or blocked me. But you didn't block me, because I'm leaving you a message. Yeah..."

I pause. What am I doing? Get it together, man! "What I mean to say is... well... I know you probably don't want to ever see me again, and that's okay. Well, I mean, it's not okay, but... AGH!" I rub my temple in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is, I hope that we can at least see each other again. You know, like... as friends and stuff."

The phone beeps at me, indicating that I've hit the time limit for a recorded message. I hang up without bothering to see if it sounded any good. I know it didn't, but I'm pretty sure I can't do any better. Did I just ask if we could be friends? I'm so stupid.

* * *

It's been a week since Jill broke up with me. I had intended to spend summer vacation with her, so I really don't know what to do right now. The last week, I've mostly been lying around the house doing nothing. I had planned on today being another lie around and do nothing day. Unfortunately...

"Perseus." I hear my stepfather's indignant voice coming from the entryway, but I don't bother to look over at him.

"Percy. I am speaking to you."

"Yes. Yes you are." I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling. "Could you make it quick? As you can see, I'm kinda busy here."

My stepfather drops an open envelope onto my stomach. "This arrived in the mail today." I don't bother to sit up. I rip the side of the envelope, casually, even though the top has already been neatly sheared open with a letter opener. I pull out the sheet of paper inside and unfold it.

"Oh hey, check that out. My grades." I roll my eyes and turn to my side, not facing my overly angry stepdad.

"You received low marks in every class."

"Fancy that." A quick scan of the page shows D grades across the sheet.

"Would you care to explain?" At this point, Michael Karlson has his hands on his hips. How very feminine.

"Explain what?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"You have D's in every single class! I will not allow my son to continue in this pattern of failure!"

"First off, old man. D ain't failing. F is failing. D is for diploma. And secondly, I AM NOT YOUR SON! I'm right here, instead of saying 'my son', why don't you use my name? Or should I start calling you, 'My pop'?"

I can tell he's seething to himself, but I really don't care. "Percy!" His eyes are burning with rage.

"See? Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Stop acting irresponsible, boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Save the lecture. I already got it from my ex."

"Jill broke up with you?" Michael's eyes dull with disappointment.

"Sure did. Feel free to rub it in!" I shouted defiantly.

His eyes soften. "She was the only wise decision you ever made. I had hoped she would change you."

I roll over and look him in the eye. "Well, that's just too bad, now isn't it?" I smirk at him. "It looks like nothing can change me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Huh?"

It's Stepfather's turn to smirk at me. "I've... made some arrangements for you this summer."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, truly curious about his actions to build my character.

"Do you remember your Uncle Sam?" I pondered his question. I vaguely remembered an old looking man, my mother Sally's close friend. He had acted like a brother for her when she lost her family in an airplane crash.

"You mean the old guy with the cat obsession? Yeah, sure. Isn't he a hermit or something?"

"A farmer. And you'll be spending the rest of the summer with him... on his farm."

"What?" I blinked in surprise. I certainly didn't expect that.

"You need to learn discipline, Percy. It will be good for you. You will not regret it."

"You're just trying to get rid of me!" I yelled.

"I'm trying to teach you that the world is a lot bigger than just you. Now go pack your things. You have one hour." Michael glanced at his watch.

"I don't want to."

"Let's put it this way. In one hour, you will be going north to stay on your uncle's farm for the summer. Whether or not you bring a change of underwear with you is your decision."

I grab a suitcase and begin to toss in random articles of clothing. I briefly contemplate running away, but I don't even know where I'd go. Fine. If he wants to get rid of me, I don't care anymore. I'd rather be off in a podunk little town than stuck all summer with him anyway.

* * *

**What'd you think? REVIEW! I might update fast again! :D**

**Tina~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And thanks for reviewing, everybody! Especially bookluva98. :D**

**I'm a '98er too, so... High five. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not have the ownership of PJO characters. :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

**PERCY**

My stepfather walked away from my dazed figure, triumph bounding in each step of his. I grab my cellphone, wondering if I'll even get reception out at Uncle Sam's. Jill still hasn't called back...

Impulsively, I hit the speed dial button.

The phone rings once... twice...

"Hello?" A female voice is heard over the phone, uncertain. At least she doesn't sound angry.

"Jill! Did you get my message?"

"Yes. I'm actually impressed that you acted so quickly." I can imagine Jill nodding her head of auburn hair.

"Well, you're the one who always said that I needed to take initiative."

"You remember?" Jill sounds surprised.

"Of course."

"Why are you calling me?" she inquires, suspicious.

"My loving stepdaddy wants to ship me off to some farm upstate! I don't know when I'll talk to you again."

"What?" I was kinda hoping for Jill to sound disappointed. Apparently, it was quite the opposite.

"I know you're still mad at me, and you have every right. Just... is it okay if I call you? I don't know if I'll be able to survive the summer without a friend to reach out to."

Silence.

Finally, she lets out a long sigh. "Fine. You can call. But that doesn't mean anything, okay?"

"Thanks!" I grin victoriously.

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

She pauses for a moment, as if she's trying to select her words carefully.

"Do your best." Do my best? What does that even mean?

"Right..."

I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. "Sorry Jill, it looks like my time's up." I hang up, dragging my feet and suitcase into Michael's car. I don't have much respect for that man.

* * *

The atmosphere in the car is icy at best. The AC is at full blast, combatting the California sun. But that's not the cause of the chilly silence. Worried that I might try something funny, my father has insisted on personally delivering me to my uncle's farm. It's been a while since we were this close to each other. Weird, considering that we live in the same house. I gaze out the window, flicking at the lock on my door, in boredom.

"Stop that." My stepfather seems unpleased with my doings.

"Why?"

He glares at the road, but he doesn't respond.

I let out a long sigh and turn my head towards him. I stare out the window, watching as the spaces between the tall buildings grow larger and larger. The rural area, huh. Hours pass... but it all seems like a faint blur. I think I was asleep for most of it. I don't think I could've handled being conscious and in the same car as my stepfather for that long anyway.

Looking out the window, I see an expanse of orchards extending in all directions. Hours ago, we were zipping along a seven-lane highway. Now, the car rumbles slowly along a packed dirt road. Around the bend, a large but outlandish house comes into view.

The car slows to a stop.

"Here we are." My stepfather opens the car door and I let myself out. I stretch my arms and sigh. It feels good to move after sitting still for so long. I open the back door and drag my overstuffed luggage from the back seat.

"This is it?" I squint at the simple gray dwelling.

"This is it."

The front door of the house opens and an elderly man with a cat draped over his shoulders ambles out.

He approaches Michael and I, studying our physique.

"Sam." My stepfather forces a smile.

"Michael." Uncle Sam nods, acknowledging his presence.

"Well, here he is." Michael and Sam inspect me. I groan, annoyed.

"How are you doing these days, Sam?" I look over at a nervous Michael, expectantly.

"No better and no worse than when we spoke on the phone." Sam replies bluntly.

"There's a phone here?" I raise my eyebrows. I'll be able to call Jill after all.

"Don't interrupt." My stepfather scolds me. I scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. So where's my room anyway?"

"It's on the top door. First door on the left." Uncle Sam lights his pipe.

"Great." As I drag my suitcase along the dirt path to the house, I can hear my stepfather and uncle chatting.

"Thanks for the assistance, Michael. I don't know how I'd be able to make it this summer without a farm hand."

"No problem. Be sure to work him hard." Michael laughs.

Wait. Farm hand? Hold your stinking horses! I drop my luggage and race back towards the two men.

"Wait a minute! You never said I was going to do work here!" I gave Michael a dirty look.

My stepfather eyes me with a bit of disdain before heading to the car and turning the key in the ignition.

"Have a good summer, Percy." He rolls up his window and drives away.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Sam turns to me, looking less than pleased with my outburst.

"Perseus-"

"PERCY! My name is PERCY!"

"So that's why Michael was so eager to send you here."

"What are you talking about?"

"That stepfather of yours has raised a ninny in his own image." I attempt to hold back a snicker.

"You think he's a ninny? I mean, he always says that I'm a useless moron but-"

"It's more like... the two of you are explosively stubborn."

"I'm NOT-" I trail off. "I guess I can see where you're coming from..."

He chuckles a little bit before turning back to the house. "You should go to sleep now. I'm sure you've had a long day."

I glance up at the sky. "Isn't it still evening?"

"You'll be happier for the rest. Especially in the morning."

"What's in the morning?"

"You'll see soon enough." That sounds... ominous.

I turn and drag my suitcase unceremoniously up the steps to the house and up the second floor.

I drop the suitcase and flop onto the bed. "OW!" The mattress isn't as soft as I imagined it to be. It feels more like a rock wrapped in a bedsheet. And it smells weird too... I roll over and stare at the ceiling. The rough wooden beams are nothing like plaster of my ceiling back home. This place is going to take some getting used to...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Rate it! Please Review!**

**THANKS!**

**Tina~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! :D**

**Another one-day update. Not getting a lot of reviews, but hey, what the heck. The story is fun to write. PLEASE REVIEW! :D And thanks again, fellow '98er and other people that REVIEW. :D**

**As for ninny... I don't know where I got that. :o My cousin reads too many English books. From England, that is.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**PERCY**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. What the... where am I? I look around the room slowly, taking in my surroundings. The mattress under me feels pretty lumpy... and the scent of the room is like old wood mixed with... I don't even know. Oh yeah...

That's right. Michael sent me out here to spend the summer being Sam's farm hand. Ha! Like that'll ever happen. I roll over, trying to get comfortable. Before I can resume my sleep, I hear the heavy sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"Time to wake up, Percy."

"Guh... what? What time is it?"

"It's already past six o' clock in the morning. It's time to start the day." Sam stroked his beard, waiting for me to get up.

You've gotta be kidding me. Even in college, my earliest class started at eight thirty...

"Yeah, maybe some other time." I yawn, tiredly.

Uncle Sam strides over to the curtains of the only window in my room and throws them wide open. The bright sunlight pours into the tiny bedroom.

"AH!" I pull the thin bedsheets over my head in a feeble attempt to escape the piercing light.

"If you don't wake up, then you can't have breakfast." Sam sighs.

My stomach gurgles quietly, as if to tell me that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'm coming." I scowl. "What's for breakfast anyway?"

"I was planning on frying some eggs, maybe some fresh bacon-"

"BACON! Now that I can get behind! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I bound out of bed and stretch. My back is incredibly sore. "So, when do we eat?" I grin at the thought of food.

"As soon as you go outside and split some firewood."

"What?"

"No firewood, no fire. No fire, no cooking. Now get to it."

"Get to it?"

"There's an axe in the shed. Don't forget to return it when you're done." Sam turns and walks down the stairs. Each step makes a heavy thud on the wooden stairs. Uncle's voice echoes up from the stairwell. "It's called earning your keep."

Whatever. I briefly contemplate just going back to bed, but another rumble from my stomach reminds me that I have plenty of incentive to get moving.

* * *

Why do I have to do any of this?

I've been slowly chipping away at this log for what seems like an eternity. The axe head is wedged deep into the wood, and no matter how many times I pound it against the log, nothing happens.

"AGH!" This always looked so easy on TV, but all I have right now is a disfigured lump of wood stuck to an axe. I toss the axe in disgust. I'm done with this. I march into the house.

"HEY! Uncle! I'm done!" I punch the door to the kitchen, and wince as the door connects with my scabs from punching the tree a week ago. The door swings wildly and I'm greeted by the heavenly aroma of bacon frying.

"What the-"

Sam looks up at me, and I can see a hint of a smile playing around his lips. "Given up already, Percy?"

"Yeah, but what?" I glance around the kitchen. It looks like breakfast is almost ready. "I thought you needed me to chop wood to make breakfast!"

"Don't be silly. I use a gas stove, like most people around here. Just because you're on a farm doesn't mean you've been sent back to the stone age."

"So all of that was for nothing, then?"

"It wasn't for nothing. It builds character. Did you remember to put the axe away?"

With a grumble, I turn around and shuffle outside.

"AGGGGHHH!" I kick the dirt and grab the axe, swinging it wildly around in an attempt to shake off the log embedded on its head. The log flies off and lands with a thud in the dirt nearby. I drag the axe to the shed and toss it unceremoniously onto a pile of tools. They clatter and fall to the ground, but I don't care.

"There! I put it away. Do I get to eat now?"

Uncle puts down a plate loaded with scrambled eggs and freshly friend bacon on the table. "You don't think I'd make my nephew starve, do you?"

"Yeah, well... no." I sit down at the table and dig in. The food is actually really good, but I don't want to let him know that.

"Eat up. You'll need the strength."

"Oh, no! You're not going to make me do any more pointless work, old man!"

"None of this business is pointless, Percy."

"Well, I beg to differ."

"For the rest of the day, you'll be weeding and clearing out the old plot of land by the barn."

"You mean that pile of weeds and vines?"

"That's the one." Sam chuckles.

"Why is it such a mess?"

"It used to belong to the farm hands. Anything they grew there was their own. But since I haven't had help lately, it's been overgrown. That land belongs to you now, Percy."

"Oh joy. My very own garden." I smile, my voice edged with sarcasm.

"The ability to bring food out from the earth is a very special skill. Don't treat it so disrespectfully."

"I'll uh... keep that in mind..." I shove another piece of bacon into my mouth.

Uncle Sam sighs a bit, as if he's not sure what to do with me. Finally, Sam stands with a bit of effort.

"Fine. You need incentive? Once you clear out all the weeds, you can use the truck whenever you want."

"So what?"

"So you can go to town then."

"Oh yeah? What's in town?"

"Some young ladies who I'm sure would love to make a new friend."

"Chicks?" I grin. "Hang on... this isn't some sort of trick is it?"

"A trick?"

"They're not like... ten year olds or something, right?"

"Most of them are right around your age."

"Are you sure? I hear that old people sorta lump everyone younger than them into one group."

Sam raises an eyebrow at me. "If you don't want to get out once in a while, you're welcome to stay on the farm and do extra work."

"Yeah, well... I think I'll get started on that weeding now." I stand from the table and go outside.

"Wash your plate first."

"Right..."

* * *

**YAY! Percy meets someone very special in a few later chapters. How will she impact his life? REVIEW! Oolala!~ ;D**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ... Thanks. :D**

**Tina~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! :D**

**I'm glad that I got a lot more reviews for the last chapter, even though it wasn't much. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. :D Also, thanks for taking the time and reviewing every chapter of mine, bookluva98. I am very appreciative. :D One review will make my day.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I don't feel like putting up disclaimers anymore, I know that you are all quite aware that I am not Rick Riordan. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Here I am, in a patch of weeds that Sam considers a garden. I barely glanced at it this morning, but now that I really look at it, it looks like it seriously need some work. But once I clear the weeds, that means I can use the truck. Whether or not there are cute girls in town, it'll at least be nice to get away from this place once in a while.

MAN. My back is killing me. However, even if there are still many weeds, its definitely better than when I started. I vaguely remembered Uncle Sam bringing me some water and a sandwich for lunch, but I scarfed it down so quickly, I'm not even sure what it tasted like.

"That's enough work for today, Percy." Sam ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "Time to come in for dinner." I don't know what he's been up to all day, but he seems a lot more energetic than me right now.

He strolls amiably back to the farm house. Am I really being outdone by an old man? The kitchen is filled with the scent of something delicious, but I can't quite place it.

"What's that smell?" I inquire.

"Fresh meat and vegetable pie." Sam smiles proudly.

"Really? I've had meat pie before... it never smelled so good."

"Those frozen microwave pies are no match for a fresh, homemade one."

I devour dinner with little room between bites for discussion. It's more delicious than I expected, and after all the work I've done today, I'm starving.

I don't think I've ever eaten so much before. Sam doesn't seem to mind at all. He eats in silence, only stopping once in a while to throw scraps of food to his cat, Orpheus. Orpheus, in return, winds her way happily around Sam's legs, not bothering to give me a second glance. It looks like the two of them are accustomed to each others company. I feel like a third wheel here...

I finish shoveling dinner into my mouth and head off to the kitchen where I give my plate a quick rinse. Good enough. "I'm gonna use the phone now."

"Don't spend too long talking. You'll need your sleep."

"Yeah, yeah..."

I dust off the phone before picking up the receiver. This thing is ancient! I quickly dial Jill's number and cross my fingers, hoping she'll pick up. To my surprise, she answers after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Uh... hi."

"Percy? Is that you?" I can visualize Jill, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah... Hey..."

"I didn't expect you to call me so soon."

"Well, I would have texted you, but it was kinda hard on a rotary phone."

Jill stifles a giggle. "Witty as always. So, how's life on the farm?"

"Sam made me chop wood this morning before breakfast."

"How did that turn out?"

"Ugh. Let's just say that I think I'm a danger to myself and others. He also made me pull out all these weeds."

"Weeding is hard work. How'd it go?"

"Blah, I didn't even finish it today."

"You can't finish everything right away, you know."

"Yeah, but my back already hurts a lot." I rub my back subconsciously. "Uncle Sam is an odd guy. He doesn't get mad like Michael does, but when he wants something done, there's no reasoning with him. And he's always got that cat hanging around. It's weird."

"Oh, he has a cat?"

"He has a girl cat, but it's named Orpheus."

"That's a nice name." Jill laughs.

"I dunno. That seems kinda weird to me. Why would you give a girl cat a guy's name?"

"Maybe he just likes Greek mythology."

"Maybe. But if that's the case, why not name her Eurydice?"

"Wow, I didn't realize you knew Greek mythology that well."

"I pay attention in class once in a while, you know."

"Do it more often, and you might have something going for you," she laughs.

"Hm. Well, I wish we could talk longer, but it's getting pretty late..."

"I understand. You've had a hard day, after all."

"I call again sometime, okay?"

"Sure."

I hang up and let out a long sigh before dragging myself up to my bedroom. I crawl into my rock-hard bed and roll over, trying to get comfortable. Talking with Jill was fun, but it makes me miss home even more. Sam said that once I finished weeding that patch of land, I could use the truck. I could use the truck to get out of this place! I don't know where I'll go, but anywhere is better than here. All I have to do is hang on for maybe a few more days, and I can get away. I fall asleep quickly, pleased with my escape plan.

* * *

Morning comes too soon, and Uncle Sam isn't about to let me sleep through it. Once again, I'm greeted by the blinding sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Time to wake up."

I rub my eyes and roll across the rock that I call my bed. Right... my escape plan. I do my best to put on a good face for Sam.

"Good morning, Uncle!"

"Good morning..." Sam eyes me with a bit of suspicion, but he doesn't comment on my cheerful attitude. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sounds great! Do you want me to chop wood again?" I smile broadly.

"I'd rather you didn't. You're prone to hurt yourself." He reaches up and strokes Orpheus' head. "Just get some food and water for Orpheus, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

Uncle looks at me quizzically, but he leaves without saying anything. As he walks down the stairs, Orpheus leaps lightly off his shoulders and scrambles up the steps back by my bedside. She looks up at me with large expectant eyes.

"Hey, cat."

Orpheus meows softly and rubs her head against my bedsheets.

"You're expecting your meal, huh?" I stretch my arms and wince at the sudden pain. "Ow..." My body's so stiff... Yesterday's work must have been a lot harder than I thought. I can barely lift my arms above my head. Orpheus meows again, pawing at the side of my bed impatiently.

"Yeah, I got it..." I roll out of bed with a groan. This was going to be a long day...

I stumble into the kitchen and dig around the cupboards, looking for Orpheus' food. I finally find a cloth bag on a high shelf with "Orpheus" stitched into the side. I pull it from the cupboard and peer inside. It's filled with some odd lumps that look like miniature cookies.

"Is this yours?"

Orpheus responds by winding herself around my legs a couple times.

"Guess so." I dump a handful of the lumps into one of the bowls near the door. Orpheus scampers over and begins to chew the food hungrily.

"I see how it is. Food is more important to you than I am, huh?"

She doesn't bother to look up from her meal.

"Yeah..."

Uncle Sam pops out from the porch. "Thank you for feeding Orpheus."

"Any time!" I continue my fake enthusiasm. Uncle raises an eyebrow at me. We eat breakfast silently. Today, it's oatmeal with honey, but it's thick and rich – nothing like the microwavable stuff I'm used to eating.

"This is really good."

"I'm glad you think so. The honey is from Annabeth's store."

"Annabeth?"

"She owns a flower shop in town, but she does much more than just sell flowers."

"Is she cute?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Huh?"

"I need some more seedlings, so you'll have to go into town to get some."

"Like... right now?"

"After you're done with breakfast. You can take the truck into town."

"I thought you said I couldn't use the truck until I cleared out the weeds."

"It's just a quick errand. Be careful not to get lost or go too far, though. There's not much gas left in it," Sam smiles at me pointedly.

"Me, get lost? Like that would happen."

"Of course not."

Can this guy read my mind or something? "You can count on me!" Well, there goes my escape plan... at least for now.

* * *

**I can't wait for the Percy/Annabeth action. :o Even though I'm the writer of the story. Gah. I adore Percabeth. Who am I kidding? REVIEW! **

**THANKS!**

**Tina~**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY! :(**

**I wasn't able to upload documents for quite a while now. But, never mind that, my computer is up and running again. :D Please REVIEW! This will encourage me to continue writing the story. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**PERCY**

The truck rumbles along the uneven road slowly, the gas needle hovering precariously above empty. Uncle Sam said that it's only four miles into town, so there shouldn't be a problem.

As I drive along the narrow road, I notice a girl up ahead alongside the dirt-packed lane. As I get closer, I notice she's a bit short, with heavy dark make-up and somewhat spiky black hair. Nonetheless, she has the body of an athlete. She's kind of cute, I guess. I punched myself mentally. What am I thinking? Staring at girls has already gotten me into enough trouble, and here I am, doing it again!

Still, it couldn't hurt to at least introduce myself. I slow down as I approach her. "Hey there!"

"Um... do I know you?" The girl has her hands on her hips, clearly angered at the fact that I interrupted her previous activity.

"Well, no..."

"Alright then." She turns away from me and returns to her jog.

"Hey, wait!"

"What?" Her electrifying blue eyes bore into me.

"My name is Percy. I'm new around here."

"Well, welcome to Nowheresville, Percy. Your life is officially at a dead end. Can I go now?" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, no. I'm not living here. Just visiting for the summer. I live in LA."

"Los Angeles? It's nice to meet you, Pierre." The girl has this sudden smile on her face.

"Percy."

"Oh right, Percy. I'm Thalia. It's nice to meet you." Wow... talk about a change of heart. This girl is seriously bipolar or something.

"Yeah... nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you to the middle of nowhere? Are you being punished or something?"

"Actually... yeah."

"Oh." Thalia laughs a bit. "Well... bummer. This place really is the dumps, isn't it?"

"You're telling me? I can't wait to get out of this place. There's nothing to do here."

"You're preaching to the choir, Percy. I've been wanting to get out of here for as long as I remember. Of course, my mom has this weird idea in her head that I'm going to take over her farm or something."

"Your mom owns a farm around here?"

"Yeah, it's the one by old man Sam's farm."

"Oh yeah? I guess that makes us neighbors." I grin.

"Neighbors, huh? Well then I guess I'll see you around, neighbor."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Gotta finish my jog."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Probably." Thalia turns and jogs off down a side path that branches off from the road. I turn the key in the ignition and follow the main road into town.

* * *

The truck makes its way slowly into town and I scan the buildings. Wow... there isn't much here, is there? I rub my head a little bit. The bumpy ride here has left me a little nauseated...

I continue to drive until I approach a colorful, cheery shop adorned by various plants. This must be the flower shop that Sam was talking about.

As I walk in, I'm overwhelmed by the fragrant smell of flowers. Ugh... The sweet smell isn't doing much to help my nausea. "Hello?" I call out.

"Hi." Wow, another cute girl. Uncle wasn't kidding when he said there were some nice girls around here. This girl, however was more like a slim princess compared to the nicely toned Thalia. She looked delicate, her blonde hair framing her face and curling at the ends. Her eyes were a unique shade of silver, shining with innocence. The girl seems to have a book in her hand. Unfortunately, I can't read the title because I'm dyslexic. The cover of the book is adorned with images of buildings and sculptures.

"Are you Annabeth?"

"I am. And you must be Percy."

"How do you know?"

"Your Uncle Sam called ahead to say that you'd be coming by to pick up the seedlings he needs." I guess I could have figured that one out... "Welcome to Stoneville, Percy."

"Thanks." I gave Annabeth a smile that I used to reserve for Jill. I resumed feeling nauseated.

"Are you feeling ill? You don't look very well..."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to the bumpy roads here, so I got a little motion sick."

"Would you like some tea?" Annabeth offered.

"Nah. If it gets worse, I'll just take a pill or something."

"Take a pill?" Annabeth squinted at me.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"N-no...?"

"Then why on earth would you put something so unnatural into your body?"

"Oh boy... you're not one of those weirdo hippies who thinks the earth is a spirit or something, are you?"

"First, I'll thank you not to speak so irreverently of others. And second, no. I am merely a rational being who doesn't see the benefit of pouring chemicals into your body." Annabeth's eyes turned a darker shade of grey. I studied her eyes and got lost there for a bit.

"Yeah, well... those chemicals can help once in a while."

"And you're okay with side effects like nausea, vomiting, or liver failure?"

"Not... exactly."

"You know, mankind has survived for centuries with natural food and natural remedies. And these days, we have all sorts of medical and health issues that come from processed foods and drugs. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"W-well... I guess you have a point..."

"Of course I do. You really should treat yourself better, you know." Annabeth suddenly lightened up.

"I never thought about it."

"Well, you should start thinking about it. In fact, come over whenever you like and I'll make you something natural to eat."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Annabeth was quite the thoughtful girl, huh. "Anyway, you should probably get back to your Uncle." She hands me a cardboard box. "Everything he wanted is in here."

"Thanks." I smile gratefully at her, to which she smiles at me in return. My stomach felt a little weird, enlightened and fluttery. Must have been the oatmeal I ate today. I felt a little strange around this Annabeth. "See you around," I waved. She nods. It wasn't like I really wanted to see her again real bad. At least, that's what I think.

* * *

**PHEW! I just updated 2 stories in one day. I feel accomplished. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Computer problems. REVIEW, please. :)**

**Tina~**


End file.
